


it’s been such a long time

by skaerdir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, ish, this occurs around like 2 BBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaerdir/pseuds/skaerdir
Summary: On a mission for the Rebel Alliance, Perrod meets someone he thought long gone.





	it’s been such a long time

**Author's Note:**

> oc x canon is valid right lol

“All units are in position. Detonate at will.” The voice rang out within Perrod’s helmet, silent to the outside world. To any observer, he’d look like an ordinary stormtrooper patrolling the halls of the training facility. This particular location, situated on the dark side of a rocky moon orbiting Derra IV, was known for producing quality stormtrooper officers. But not everyone here wanted to serve the Empire. The Rebel Alliance had recently made contact with a group of cadets in the academy who wanted to defect, and Perrod was part of a mission to pull them out safely. 

The rebels’ transmissions were encoded, in case the Empire was monitoring their comm frequency. ‘All units’ meant the escaping cadets, and the agents helping them get away; the detonation was merely a decoy to draw the stormtroopers’ attention away from the escapees. Hopefully, any listening Imperials would be expecting an impending attack, not a small group fleeing the facility. Perrod just needed to get near an exit and detonate the charges and they would be free. 

Other troopers and uniformed Imperial officers passed him occasionally in the hall. They paid him no mind. Even if any of them were acquainted with the stormtrooper whose armor Perrod had stolen, they didn’t stop to say hello. He continued down the corridor, headed for a little-used side door he could use to sneak out to the hidden rebel ship after sending the detonation signal. 

Perrod was nearing the exit when a durasteel door in the wall slid open and a man pulling a repulsorcart full of training blasters backed into the hallway towards him. The cart was large compared to the size of the hall, so Perrod stepped aside to let him through. The man was wearing what looked like stormtrooper armor, but with several modifications obvious even from behind. His helmet was on top of the blasters in the cart. He backed the cart out of the doorway, then turned it, facing the direction Perrod had come from. For a second, it seemed like he was going to keep walking, but he turned to Perrod and gave him a begrudging “Trooper.” 

Perrod froze.

“After the war, a lot of clone troopers kept working for the empire,” Captain Rex had told Perrod months ago, when he asked. “You have to understand, son, they programmed us. Me, Gregor, and Wolffe got our chips taken out before it was too late, but most of our brothers never had a choice.” The captain had sighed, turning to look at Perrod. “So, no. I have no idea what happened to Cody.” 

It was him.

He knew that face. He knew that scar. It was Cody. Perrod’s composure hardly ever broke, but if there was ever someone to break it, of course Cody would be the one. He stared. He couldn’t help himself. Cody’s sharp brows furrowed. “Is there a problem, trooper?” 

Perrod opened his mouth to say, Cody, but no sound came out. Cody was reaching for the comm on the neck of his armor. Perrod had to make a decision. 

He made it. With his left hand, he pressed the detonator, as his right drew his blaster and pulled the trigger, stunning Cody full in the chest. Cody’s cry was cut off by the suddenness of it, and Perrod dropped as Cody did, catching his head before it hit the floor and picking him up. His blaster and the detonator forgotten behind him on the floor, Perrod dragged Cody towards the exit as quickly as he could. The rumble of the explosion and the blaring of alarms through the base couldn’t drown out the pounding of his heart in his ears as he desperately, feverishly, worked to bring the only man who had ever loved him to safety. 

Later, as the Rebels’ freighter cruised through hyperspace, Perrod called ahead to the main fleet. “Get the surgery ready,” he said, looking over to where Cody lay, locked in one of the spare storage rooms in case he woke up. “This man needs a tumor removed.”


End file.
